First Kiss
by Cally Callie
Summary: Ichigo makes his way throuh the near empty hallways to his classroom he now dubbed his own personal hell. As he slides open the door THOSE feelings seep in the pit of his stomach making him sickeningly excited. It was like dread… but not. Whatever it was… Ichigo hated it. Grimmichi


NOTE: Another one that was on my tumblr. I posted this on Grimmichi day! :3 So I hope you all like it… personally I wasn't really crazy about this one.

Warning: Boys love so if you can't deal then leave…

* * *

First Kiss  
It started out like any other day. Wake up, get dressed, the necessary teeth brushing, eat breakfast and so on. A normal routine that seemed to drawl onward in a painfully slow pace… but then there's school. Vastly different from homey surroundings… no… its more of what one perceives of it. To most… another way to say "prison". But to another… it's a lonely whirlwind of emotions in absolute war. Not familiar with such a predicament? Then perhaps a certain young man can help you understand.  
Name: Ichigo Kurosaki.

Age 15.

Hair Color….orange.  
Ichigo makes his way throuh the near empty hallways to his classroom he now dubbed his own personal hell. As he slides open the door THOSE feelings seep in the pit of his stomach making him sickeningly excited. It was like dread… but not. Whatever it was… Ichigo hated it.  
The chair scuffs the floor as Ichigo sat down, leaned forward and desperately tried to look pissy, not which truly needed to try with his permanent scowl, so no one would approach him. No…so that someone wouldn't approach.  
That someone caused the feelings.  
It's HIS fault.  
HE'S the reason for this…whatever it was.  
An amber eye risks a side glance watching out for him… to his liking he isn't there. Just an empty seat.  
Internally signing relief he finally hopes to actually breathe for once without HIM constantly bothering him merely by his presence.  
The feelings flee. His inner world has temporarily ceased fire, but Ichigo soaks in the savory moment.  
However, it was too good to be true. Almost halfway through the class strolls in…HIM.  
He glances at Ichigo. The familiar grin that made Ichigo squirm in horror, disgust… and delight.  
He strolls over to the empty seat beside Ichigo, who is pretending not to pay attention, settles himself in as though he had been there the entire time. And thus… Ichigos inner world exploded…  
_

Throughout the entire course of the school day consisted of Ichigo ignoring HIM, dodging any and every plausible encounter. All the while trying to tame the chaos in his entire body.  
HE was the cause of this… so there for Ichigo hated him… He just couldn't ever truly make himself believe that.  
Right now, the orange haired teen hastily makes a beeline out of the school and straight home.  
Just as he's about to shout for joy, as be thinks HE isn't here, a hand firmly grabs his arm and drags him back against a tree.  
His stomach churns….  
"Hey~ haven't seen you in awhile…"  
It's HIM.  
"…Tch." Ichigo fights down the knot in his throat. "You saw me this morning asshole." He spat.  
" True… but you ignore me! I feel so lonely…" HE sniffs.  
"…fuck. you. Jeagerjaques." Ichigo wants nothing to do with him now… not with the bubbling warmth that makes him sick creeping up inside him.  
"I sound so old when you say that… I keep telling you to call me by name."  
" That is your name!" Ichigo tries to push HIM off, struggling to swing off his large muscular body.  
HE scoffs and pulls Ichigo toward, mashing him against his frame.  
Ichigo swallows… the worst of all happens inside…  
The beating.  
The pounding in his chest. The tightness… he hates it.  
Heat flushes Ichigo's face a sweet pink..  
HE takes note to the delicate blush, drinking in the teen's adorable expression.  
Ichigo could feel the rumble of his chuckle as HE leans forward. Panic takes over as he shoots out his hands on his chest trying to prevent what he horrifically wanted to happen.  
"Grimmjow! What the fuck do you think you're doing!"  
Grimmjow widens his eyes for moment, smirks and in a sultry voice says "For finally calling me by name here's your reward."  
With that…Ichigo's inner world melts…  
Grimmjows lips press against Ichigo's. They were soft, dripping with warmth and a sweet taste lingered on him. A very familiar taste.  
Ichigo was in bliss. His heart sang in ears and almost burst out of his chest. His face burned as Grimmjow broke the kiss and stared into molten amber eyes.  
He licked his lips. " Never really liked strawberry… bit you're too sweet to turn down." Grimmjow winks and walks off.  
Ichigo was stunned to say the least. He could still taste HI-…Grimmjow. His heart still pounding in his chest…  
Raising his hands to touch his lips he realizes with a faint blush.  
"That was my first kiss…"

Fin~

* * *

…. Was it good?...I tried something different to see how it went… Anyway! I need a help with a little something…

I've a few ideas for a song fic.. I've had it for a while and one person put in their input which was greatly appreciated , and I want to hear some other opions on which I should do … I only focus on one for now so I can do the second chapter of Smile for me with an easy mind. The second chapter will come before the song fic so no worries! Here are the ideas I had…

What Have you done by Within Temptation. Grimmichi

The story focuses more on the actual plot of bleach. This is tragedy depicting the love Ichigo had harbored for Grimmjow and the pain of his betrayal and how he comes to the ultimate decision that he must make the all time sacrifice for the better…

This would lead to another Called Heaven's a Lie by Lacuna Coil.

This is done in Grimmjow's perspective… It goes through the struggle he must face being an espada and under Aizen's rule no less and the inner turmoil he goes through to either betray Aizen and get the love of his life killed… Or betray Ichigo to spare his life…

Morbid yes… but I liked how it formulated in my head.

The other is I'll be back 4 the morning by Neja Grimmichi

This is an Au one.

In this Ichigo is just a teenager with a love of dancing but his father isn't too pleased with how he comes home at the crack of dawn. However Isshin give him one last chance to show him some responsibility… Ichigo hastily promises to be home before that night Ichigo meets someone eager to dance with and perhaps a little more… will he keep his promise…

…yeah. If you could tell which you'd like it'd be nice… so… thank you!


End file.
